Leaving a Legacy
Overview Summary #Talk with Quarrymaster Bohanna about manning the excavation. #Meet with Dunkoro on the Cliffs of Dohjok. #Explain the plan to Hamar and start the assault. #Lead Hamar against the skree harpies holding Dohjok quarry. 5...0 of 5 harpy groups remaining. #See Digmaster Gatah for your reward. Obtained from :First Spear Dehvad in Churrhir Fields '-OR-' Kamadan Requirements :Nightfall Character :Choose Your Secondary Profession Reward :*2,000 XP :*125 Gold :*20 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Dunkoro joins your party. Dialogue :"Kormir feels it's time we reclaimed the First City, which has been lost for longer than anyone can remember. If she can pull this off, it will certainly fortify her legacy as the greatest Spearmarshal in Sunspear history. The Istani had ordered the area off limits, but Kormir convinced Elder Suhl to begin excavating under the watchful eye of the Sunspears. Now we need to recruit some diggers. Talk to Quarrymaster Bohanna about that. Since you'll be in the area make sure to meet up with Dunkoro. He's at the Cliffs of Dohjok, and I'm sure his expert planning skills will come in handy." ::Accept: "Right away!" ::Reject: "Recruiting diggers? Can't I go kill something instead?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Quarrymaster Bohanna) :"Some of my family is from Chahbek, hero, so it's an honor to meet you. I would love to give Kormir all the diggers she needs. But I can't help her excavate the First City until I get my own quarry under control. Skree harpies have overrun the equipment and my workers have their hands full just keeping them in check. Meet Hamar at the edge of the quarry, and bring some backup if you can. With your help we can help retake the quarry. That will free up my men for Kormir's task. You know who can really help you? Dunkoro. He's a master at planning and has served with Kormir for years. I think he's in the Cliffs of Dohjok." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Dunkoro) :"Hello there, ! I've wanted to meet you since I heard about your success at Chahbek Village. Kormir asked me to watch your back during your first few missions. I guess there's trouble at the Dohjok Quarry, eh? Blasted harpies. We have our work cut out for us on this one. We'll need a strategy; can't just blunder around in there. Luckily, planning is what I do best. Now, let's go see what we can do about those harpies. Kormir needs those diggers if we're going to reclaim the First City." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Hamar) :"Finally some help! Bohanna ordered work to stop as soon as we lost our first man. We've done our best to rid the quarry of these pests, but once a skree harpy queen lands and claims an area it's near impossible to get her to leave! If you can help us get rid of that queen, we can free up some men for Kormir. Let me know when you're ready, and we'll back you up!" ::Player response: "Let's go!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Dunkoro: "Harpies are social creatures. If you attack one, the rest will rush into the fray." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Dunkoro: "Harpies nest in cliffs, but scavenge for prey in wide, flat plains and tidal areas." Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Dunkoro: "Take out the skree hatchling first to prevent it from healing others of its kind." Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Hamar: '"Thank you, Sunspears, for saving my quarry! I'll make sure to send Kormir my best diggers. Wait, before you go I should tell you that Digmaster Gatah was looking for you. You'd best see what he wants."'' Reward Dialogue :"Excellent work! I've received word from Bohanna that he'll be sending some of his best diggers over to help. With their aid we'll make quick work of this old temple. :Kormir mentioned that several Kournan and Vabbian dignitaries have arrived. She needs you and Dunkoro to keep them happy while they're here. I have the orders here somewhere... Here, take this for a job well done. Oh, and before I forget... Kormir asked me to tell Dunkoro that he's to work with you from now on. She says you work well together." Followup :The Honorable General Walkthrough Enter the Champion's Dawn oupost, which will increase your henchman level to 6. Locate Quarrymaster Bohanna and talk to him. He will give you orders to meet Dunkoro in the Cliffs of Dohjok. Gather your party and proceed to the cliffs. Once out there, talk to Dunkoro and the next part of the quest will appear. Now you'll have to talk to Hamar who's on the other side of the area. Follow your quest marker to him. On the east side, you will see a resurrection shrine and a Sunspear Scout. When the path splits, go around to the right unless you want to fight some level 12 monsters. Hamar will be standing there with some bodyguards. Talk to him to proceed. Now you have to take out 5 groups of Skree (mostly level 4 Skree Talons and level 5 Skree Warblers with one level 8 Skree Fledgeling). There is a resurrection shrine and a Sunspear Scout to your right who can give you double experience and 1 Sunspear Promotion Point for each skree. Lead Hamar using your quest marker to the first group of skree at a bridge. Groups 1 and 2 will be near each other, so take care if not ready to take on two mobs at once. Continue around the quarry floor and take out the other three groups as the quest indicates. Once you have cleared all five groups, the quest will update and tell you to have a visit with Digmaster Gatah in Jokanur Diggings. Notes *This quest can be very beneficial to low level characters looking to achieve the survivor title, as you will have four level 10 Diggers and Dunkoro in your party as allies, which could allow you to get more experience if you solo the skree harpies with the bounty active and a Scroll of Hero's Insight. You can also take the Diggers and kill the level 10 Beautiful Ibogas from the quest Scholarly Affairs with the plant bounty and another insight scroll. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points